


Thorns

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-28
Updated: 1999-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutting one's hair can have a wealth of meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> 'JAOA: Adjustments' gave rise to the core image. Ruth &amp; atara's [](http:)'I Have a Bad Feeling About This' made me pick it up, shake it out &amp; take it to a quite different place than I thought it was going to go.
> 
> The title is a reference to both the Norse rune 'thurisaz' (thorn, control over the forces of chaos (ie the hammer of Thor), masculine creative energy and protection are _some_ of the meanings contained in the symbol) and the thorns on the Steel Rose.

Thorns

Rose-gold or bronze alike in sacrifice --  
(Godiva armored rode in but her hair)  
A nakedness revealed: will love suffice  
To clothe the soul thus chastized and laid bare?  
Sif was betrayed by Loki, sheared and shorn,  
Restored by dwarven skill. So give Need voice:  
Intention alters what is symbol-worn  
And mastery submission knows by choice.  
Is it Rapunzel's path that now you take,  
To flee the past, the future only hold,  
Or Samson's lot - that blade may spirit break,  
Or something else, containing new and old?  
    A strange Delilah this that cuts that length  
    Not to make weak, but to engender strength.

 

26 October 1999


End file.
